User talk:Construction Worker
If you have any general questions, please include part of the question in your title. If you have a signature question, include "(Your Username)'s Signature". If you would like to chat, please use the via Web IRC. Thanks! Agent Chase's Signature Could you help me with my sig so it looks like the one I have on the other Wiki?--Agent Chase 19:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) IRC Here we go Direct Join or via Web --Lcawte 12:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Featured User Thanks soo much! Could you make a Featured User thing on my wiki?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sleding? Cool! No snow in Oregon yet. When will you have time?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you do this skin on my wiki for the holidays?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You made that?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) So I would not be copying you, would I?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya, sure. But I'm kinda busy with my "Wikis".--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) First Vandal Congrats, your wiki has had it's first vandal! Just stopping by to say that you handled it well, and this means that your wiki is becoming more popular. You might think about giving the vandal a warning next time. Have a good day, Ajraddatz Talk 22:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Pop Tart Wiki seems like a fun idea, and you are doing a great job with it. However at the time you made your request, you needed at least 100 non-stub content articles. You still have only 85 articles, and easily 10 of those are non-content (featured user, etc.). Please ask again when you have expanded your content. -- Wendy (talk) 22:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Pop Tart Wiki is in good shape and I've added you to the spotlight list. Keep working on more content! -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hi - thanks for the kind words on the new logo, glad you liked it! I also saw that you requested a spotlight. I'd love to help out by tweaking your main page content and navigation, which would help your search engine results. This would mean I could make a spotlight for you quickly (I'm the guy who makes Wikia's spotlight images, I also made the artwork and skin design you're using, which is cool). Some of us were looking at the main page, and saw it's a little over-complicated and hard to navigate - would you mind if I took a crack at simplifying it? Shawn (talk) 19:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'll put up a new main page design that uses a lot of the tricks we've been doing recently to improve usability and SEO while you're away. It's going to be a pretty drastic change but it'll look a lot more clean when you get back. It'll look a lot like what I've been doing on Entertainment - you can see an example on The Office wiki, here. Shawn (talk) 00:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I did it. I like the logo! :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Who made it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Wow! Never been that before! Go to the Alpha Team IRC.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi again - unfortnately I can't help out with your Music wiki at the moment, as the Wikia Entertainment schedule is wickedly backed up for the next week - I can't take on another big project at the moment but if you have any questions on specific thing I can help you out with answers. Shawn (talk) 17:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:Month * Fixed- basically the problem was that the template uses another template, which was Template:T on Brickipedia, but Wikia puts in default templates for new wikis, one called Template:T, which is actually the same code as Template:Tl on Brickipedia. So I've created Template:T2 which does the same thing as Brickipedia's Template:T, and the Template:Month on here is using Template:T2. Sorry if that's confusing, I guess all you really need to know is it's fixed :) But let me know if I can do anything else :) Nighthawk leader 23:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk page * Hi, to get the background tiled, try replacing .color2 { background-color:#FFFFFF; } with .color2 { background:#283B49 url('http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/poptarts/images/3/3b/Popsters%27s_Website_Background.jpg'); } on Mediawiki:monaco.css (it's about the 12th line down). I tested it on my css userpage and it was working there, but you need admin access to edit mediawiki (as you probably aleady know). Let me know if that isn't working though and I'll see if there's anything I can do. Also, would you be able to delete User:Nighthawk leader/monobook.css please? It was the wrong page to test the skin. Thanks :) Nighthawk Leader 01:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Sorry- I'm not exactly sure which words you're talking about- do you mean the section on the right with "username" "talk page" "watchlist" etc? Nighthawk Leader 23:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *** I'm still not seeing the light blue Wikia logo for some reason- I can see a red one in the top left, but that's all :S Is it at the top of the page? Here's the code for the user, home, talk, watchlist and log out links at the top: #userData a,#wikiaBranding a { color:#FFF; } The color's set to white at the moment, but if you want a different color, just change the #FFF to some other color. I'll keep looking around and see if I can find this logo and the boxes though now Nighthawk Leader 00:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) * Those white boxes were appearing red on my screen, so I'm not sure, maybe it was a browser thing, but good to see you sorted it out. Not sure why there are different colors for the Wikia logo either though, and I can't find anything in the code that says anything about the logo, so I don't know- sorry :) Nighthawk Leader 01:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking.... You know, I could make some custom templates for this wiki like, talkheaders, and delete. I've done some before, and the guy really liked them. Just let me know and I'll get back to you. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, I think it's stupid to leave somthing just becuse of an argument. And pluse, were else can I easly find my best friend. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Userbox The reason why Template:chip isn't working is because you have to make Template:Userbox first. - GG360 Re: Featured User * Wow, thanks very much :D I guess this image would be the standard one I use. Thanks again :) Nighthawk Leader 12:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pop Tarts Article I'm sorry, but how does a vertical list of asterisked items (indented past a leading bulleted item -- which on its own makes the remainder of the list logically look like a subset of the first item) look better than a vertical list of bulleted items? It's sloppy form for a wiki, particularly in that it ignores the very reason the bulleting system is integrated the way it is. --Witoki 18:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not a Wikia staff member, no, but I have worked somewhat extensively on several Wikia/Scratchpad Wikis in the past. I happened upon this Wiki by chance, and noted that on what would presumably be the primary article there appeared to be a gross formatting error. I have no intention of telling you how to run your wiki, but if you want something that looks unique (and intentional), I would suggest something other than what happens when a bulleted list is broken (perhaps a very small graphic of the individual pastries, for example). --Witoki 19:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Removing white * Done :) But I had to convert it to .png form because jpg's can't handle transparency. Nighthawk Leader 04:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there CW. I first came over here to see the vandelism here, and I'm STAYING. I've had a HUGE problem with "ncensored-saying spammers" in the past, so I want to help out. I might not edit as much, due to me not eating Pot Tarts anymore. But, if there is too much vandelism around here that you can't handel, please call me up. I'll cya around. Mariofighter3 21:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I got my youtube account up today. if you like to see, here is the link. Months Why did you delete March? It was on the Most Wanted list for pages, so I'm confussed. Mariofighter3 22:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hi CW. Yeah, I'm sure it's from the spotlight. That's what I clicked on just now to check out the wiki (even though I've looked at it before). I saw that you blocked LostGod2000‎ for 2 weeks, but because the account is registered and because his/her only edits were all vandalism, I increased the block to 1 year. So you won't have to worry about any more trouble from that user. :') Also, Pop Tarts are awesome! JoePlay (talk) 21:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :As you asked, I redesigned the main page. I hope you like the changes. You can definitely see more of the great background image now, which is a nice improvement I think. ':) :As far as blocking people... when the vandal is a registered user and all his/her edits are vandalism, you'll want to block the person for the maximum amount of time since it's obvious that the person is only here to be a vandal. If a registered user who makes a bad edit, such as blanking a page, but has made good edits before, it's a good idea to leave a talk page message (after undoing the bad edit) and ask him/her not to remove content from pages, just in case the bad edit was an accident. If he/she keeps making bad edits, go ahead and block the person for whatever amount of time you want. :For vandalism by an anonymous user, we suggest using a short amount of time when a block is needed (1 month or less). The reason for this is that IP addresses often change for people when they surf the web. So for example if you used a 1 year block on an anonymous user and then a month later, a different person browing the web might end up with that same IP address and would be blocked from the wiki even though he/she had never edited here. Hope all that helps. JoePlay (talk) 22:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki name One more question... since the logo and the URL for the wiki uses Pop Tarts (with an 's'), I changed the wiki's official name from Pop Tart Wiki to Pop Tarts Wiki. That's why I changed the links in the Welcome text on the main page. If you would like for me to change the wiki name back to Pop Tart Wiki, I will. Just say so. JoePlay (talk) 22:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :OK I'm pretty sure I got all the Pop Tart Wiki pages changed to Pop Tarts Wiki and set up redirects just in case I missed any links. To be consistent, I also changed the main page name from Pop Tart Wiki to Pop Tarts Wiki. I'm glad you like new look of the main page. :) JoePlay (talk) 23:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Removing white (again) * File:Bullets.png. Sorry it's a bit of a rushed job, I'm just about to go inactive for a day or two, so don't really have time to do it very well. If you want me to clean it up a bit later, just let me know and I'll do it in a few days. Sorry again :) Nighthawk Leader 22:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi,I am Drago99 on the Bakugan Wiki and I saw you created this Wiki.Good Job!! Cheers Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 19:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Featured user Thanks! The image I use as my avatar, which should be visible next to my name on my user page, can be found here. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions * Hey CW, Brickipedia's still doing pretty good :) Sorry, I read your message fairly soon after you sent it, and then I had to leave the computer, and completely forgot about it. And I don't have time right now to fix up the image. Hopefully I'll get it done within 24 hours or so. Sorry again for taking so long with it, Nighthawk Leader 11:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ** I've redone it from the jpeg version, but I'm not sure if it's much of an improvement. I've removed the obvious white space, but it's a little hard to distinguish white space from the actual image with the front part since it's color is close to white. And sorry, I really don't have any opinions on the content updates since I don't know much about the material. Only thing is that Wikipedia shouldn't be fully trusted unless the material's sourced, or the material was added by a trustworthy user. Sorry I can't be of much help, Nighthawk Leader 04:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wow. The wiki's grown since I last visited. Great work. Some of the best skin I've ever seen. Love it! Hey, do you know a lot about that stuff. Darth Stabro hasn't been on LMW, and if he doesn't come back, I'll need someone to work the skin. I hope you can be available. If not, I'll find someone else. It's no biggy. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) I should stick around here more often. If you have ay needed work I think I can help (I think). :D GG360 DOHDOHDOHODHOHDODOHDDOH DOHDOHDOHOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDDHOOHDOHDOHDOHD New Look Coming to Lifestyle Construction_Worker, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Hello, I regret to inform you that a vital aspect of your wiki is incorrect. Please change the all "Pop Tarts" to the rea name, "Pop-Tarts". Is it possible for you to change the URL of this wiki to pop-tarts.wikia.com? That is not neccesary, but I am just depressed over the fact that this wiki, which is dedicated to Pop-Tarts, keeps calling the toaster pastries "Pop Tarts". Thank you, WIERDGREENMAN 18:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Grammatical error on main page Hello, on the main page of this wiki under "Pop Tarts", it says this: "Pop Tarts are a brand of flat, rectangular, pre-baked toaster pastries made by the Kellogg Company. " It SHOULD say: Pop Tarts is a brand of flat, rectangular, pre-baked toaster pastries made by the Kellogg Company. WIERDGREENMAN 04:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Alert Hello, Someone has been vandalizing my user pages. On my profile, it now says I LOVE BEES and ilovebees.com. On my talk page, everything has been deleted, and similar bee-related messages are displayed. I have very good reason to believe the vandal is who I think he is, so please ban the IP address of that vandal forever and ever and ever. I believe that he is a repeat offender. I have no idea what computer the vandalizing was done from, as there is no edit history on my userpages. I have been searching in Goku556's contribution history, and have dredged up this latest version: Welcome Hi, welcome to Pop Tarts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guava Mango page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannsehttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) Nice dude how did u even make that many edits rofl they just pop tarts xD apples are red 00:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) To Goku 556: This wiki is in need of many improvements. For example, it says "Pop Tarts" everywhere, when Kellogg's official name is "Pop-Tarts".WIERDGREENMAN 00:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm...., i think ur a geek who is a grammar freak that loves starwars The above comment is from Goku556. (For proof, check the edit history.) Goku556, there is nothing wrong with being an immediatist with near-perfect grammar. You may be in the eventualism camp, which is fine, but calling someone a "freak" can constitute as a personal attack on Wookieepedia. I just want to let you know that many of your edits would constitute as vandalism on Wookieepedia. If anything of the sort was tried over there, those edits would be subject to immediate reversion. That wiki is much more active (it is being used 24/7), and as a result, has many, many recent changes patrollers who undo trolling within seconds of the act. Because of the activity level of this wiki, vandalism and otherwise bad writing must wait hours or more for people like me to improve this wiki. Behavior like yours would result in you being banned from a popular wiki such as Wookieepedia. You mentioned me having "many" edits? When that number is over 250, I will be applying for rollback rights. Please do not continue making useless edits (such as adding subjective categories).WIERDGREENMAN 02:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OHMYGAWD I JUST CHECKED MY CONTRIBUTION HISTORY SOMEONE HAS OBVIOUSLY HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT! PLEASE BAN THE IP THAT THE VANDALISM WAS DONE FROM.WIERDGREENMAN 03:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) wiki description This wiki is an advertisement wiki to whoever comes here. The only thing I like about this wiki is that it gives very accurate nutritional information. Jacob 01:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *No it isn't. How is this wiki advertising? We are an encyclopedia. Wikipedia is not a soapbox, and neither is the Pop Tarts Wiki. Wikia actually has a team that deletes spam wikis, and this wiki has a Community Spotlight...completely different. This wiki is for Pop Tarts fans, written by Pop Tarts fans. It's a resource. It is also more user-friendly than the Kellogg's site. If you '''came '''here, you found this wiki yourself. poptarts.wikia.com is in no way affiliated with Kellogg Company. And the community isn't getting paid here. I'm glad you liked the accurate nutritional information. I'll try to post some more.WIERDGREENMAN 21:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) oh. I thought your name was Mr. John and you work for Kellogg Market Analysis and you were one of their leading advertisers. Jacob 03:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *I don't know what Construction Worker's real name is, but he/his account has been inactive on Wikia for months (according to my investigations). I'm the only active admin (and regular contributor) here right now, and my name is not Mr. John. Could you tell me where you got the idea that Kellogg Market Analysis ran this wiki?WIERDGREENMAN 19:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) sup hi! German Pop Tarts We are in Cologne visiting some of the International Wikia staff, and got to talking about some of our favorite wikis. We mentioned the Pop Tart wiki, and they told us there was a German version of these. Nothing would do but for us to get some so we could send you a picture :) I'm not sure you'll want to use it on the wiki in any official way, but did want to let you know we'd been talking up your wiki! Thanks for helping add to our great community of great communities, and I hope you enjoy a view of German Pop Tarts! Sena 09:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey i am a Big fan of Poptarts! my mom always gets mad at me for eating a whole box. Anyway Can i be an admin I promise i will respect the rules, Make edits, And help this wikia as much as i can! :D PLEASE GIVE ME MOD POWERS!!! Hey i am a Big fan of Poptarts! my mom always gets mad at me for eating a whole box. Anyway Can i be an admin I promise i will respect the rules, Make edits, And help this wikia as much as i can! :D PLEASE GIVE ME MOD POWERS!!!Fairytailfreak19 (talk) 20:24, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Swear Can you please ban two very bad vandals? They are registered wikia contributors, and their edits consists of random swearwords. Can you block them and delete the messages? I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 11:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you come back? Hi Construction Worker! Welcome back! What is needed to be admin? Thanks, Indigo76 Hello i'm Andrewteel213 and I am brand new here and I thought I would join the wiki because I love Pop Tarts and my dream would be to eat Pop Tarts all the time. Andrewteel213 (talk) 00:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Andrewteel213Andrewteel213 (talk) 00:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Niggers Leave Swears There's a swear word on the robo berry page and I'm sueing for emotional Trauma. Either fucking fix it or get sued, retard.